Forgotten Memories of Love
by LaviLena1618
Summary: Lena loses her memories but her friends determine to help her! **WRANING: THIS STORY CONTAINS A FEW NOTES...This is my story for an essay so please don't steal! Also I own the OC'S and the plot so thanks! - **


**Author: Hello~! My lovely dear readers. Today I present a paper I wrote for an essay...Super boring! So I decided to post it and share it with you because you know I'm a freak of DGM! Anyway I had to improvise when I wrote the paper meaning. Instead of Allen, it's Alice(female). Instead of Akuma it's reality and...amnesia...Instead of direct sentences it's indirect. I have so much figurative language in it so if it doesn't make sense than just post a review so other people with the same question knows what it means. I'm sorry for keeping you, so read! But first...disclaimer! I don't own DGM, but I own the plot! NO STEALING! **hisses** I would like if you wouldn't steal my story please. Asked first, duh! Anyways I really don't own DGM other wise LaviLena would be a major thing and I would toggle with settings in the actual story. Lol. Anyway, ENJOY!**

^3^)^3^)

I looked around the room. Everything was a white blur and it smelled of the hospital disinfectant. Doctors jotting down results from the screen beside me. I felt my body ache all over. The sound of beep from the machine made my head spin. One thing I'm looking at a white room, and black the next. I dreamed of a sweet scent of a dewy meadow, and a beautiful sky. I spun around until the ground caught my fall. I heard a faint voice. I casted my gaze on a figure making its way toward me. I looked at him and he lifted me off the floor, and swung me around. He put me down, and pulled me closer. Finally we were face-to-face about an inch away. Ring! What? R-ring? Ring! I snapped open my eyes. I saw someone fumbling with a phone. She gave me a slow quick gaze, and smiled with happiness.

"You're awake, Lena." I saw visible tears run down her cheeks. I saw two other figures. They seemed familiar, but I had no idea who they were. Are they relatives? Do I know them? I mentally asked a billion questions. The room had a sad aura floating around. Soft sobs were heard by the girl. A small creak came from the door.

"Excuse me. The doctor would like to talk to you three for a second." They nodded. As soon as the door closed a million questions zip around my brain. Lena? Who's that? Who were those people? What am I doing here? I felt warm liquid run down my cheeks. I looked at the mirror beside my bed. I saw bandages hugging my head, several bandages on my cheeks, and a pale face. I made out puffy hazel eyes, teary streaked cheeks, and a depressing frown. My name is Lena? Why can't I remember anything? I jumped out of my skin as the door creaked open. The same figures came back in. They looked at me sadly, and the girl ran toward me and cried on my shoulder.

"Oh Lena! I had no idea you don't know anything! I will help you remember, so will Lavi and Kanda!" She sobbed. She would bend over backwards for me? I thought with more tears streaming down my face. The door opened once again. A woman with a white doctor's coat came in and smiled.

"Hello Lena, I'm glad you're awake. Do you know who I am?" I shook my head sadly, "My name is Emily, and I am your therapist. Remember? When you had those terrible dreams you became quite traumatized when you were little. I'm here to help you with the condition you're in. As I read in the notes the doctor took, I thought I would faint like I was seeing a monster." a red haired boy snickered, and the therapist looked at him with a stern look, "Anyway, you have a very strong memory loss after that accident. I'm afraid you'll have to avoid any heavy activities, don't drink alcohol, and if you go outside to ride a bike be sure to protect yourself." Lena nodded her head. The therapist smiled, and stood up. She waved goodbye and closed the door quietly. The room was once again...quiet.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves?" Alice suggested. Lena nodded, "Okay, then! I'm Alice! That's Lavi." She pointed to the red haired boy, "That's Kanda." Then she shifted her hand to the long haired boy. I took note of their names and their looks. Lavi's hair was flaming red held by a black headband. His eyes were emerald green, and he had small black hoop earrings. His smile was a smile of a prince, and it made my heart jump. Kanda looked a little more different. He had long black hair, and dark sapphire eyes. He looked more of a delinquent than a prince. I'm just saying, but according to Alice he is nice to his friends but rough on other people. D-Does he really have friends? I guess Alice means us? I sighed. Oh boy.

That dream...the one from the other day. I had it again. It was the same but I was woken up by the sound of my cat's meow. I sat up and petted the cat's soft brown fur. It felt like the pillow on my bed. I walked downstairs making myself some fluffy pancakes. I made sure I didn't burn the pancakes nor my hand.

"Hey Lena, how are you?" I turned my head quickly; it was my brother. I waved a small hello.

"Hi brother. I'm fine." He smiled and picked up his bag and lunch. He then walked out the door to his silver BMW. I waved goodbye to him through the window. I remember the part when I entered the door last night and he was crying his eyes out from the therapist's call. I turned the stove off and ate my fluffy pancakes. My cat lapped up it's milk and trotted to its bed and slept. I giggled softly. I just remembered something! I pressed the keys on the home phone. The phone rang and someone finally answered.

"What's going on Lena? I just left the house."

"Sorry brother, but can I go with Alice, Lavi, and Kanda today? They wanted to take me to some places I-"

"No." He said sternly.

"I didn't get to-"

"No. Stay home Lena."

"You don't understand!"

"I do understand. I need you safe not in more danger. I'm so-" I hung up on him, grabbed my coat, and ran out the door. How am I going to remember without any familiar places or things? How can he do this to me? The snowflakes fell from the grey sky and I held my coat tighter. I couldn't stop thinking about so many things. I thought about my brother's words, Alice's words, and the dream I had. I looked around and everything became fuzzy. What's happening? W-Why is everything fuzzy? I heard voices, but I saw blackness.

My eyes shot open like a bullet. I looked around quickly catching every detail of the room I was in. W-Where am I? I looked down I was in someone's bed...a guy's bed. I felt sweat forming on my forehead. I didn't know what was happening. The door creaked open slowly. I saw a familiar face. That face belonged to...Lavi?

"Lena! You're up! You scared me at the park awhile ago. You pasted out! You're lucky I was there!" Lavi practically shouted in pure joy. I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Lavi..."

"Don't mention it." He set down a tray that included a bowl, bread, and some water, "Eat." I nodded and sipped the soup. I ate the soup hot. I wanted him to get out of here, so I just withstood the hot soup going down my throat. It burned, but I couldn't stand the fact Lavi was staring at me the whole time. I took the bread and basically ate it as if I was eating in a pie eating contest. I jugged down the glass of water beside me and handed the tray to Lavi. Lavi laughed Mad Hatter style.

"Why are you laughing like that? You sound like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland." I blinked toward him. He grinned.

"Well I've never seen someone eat something so fast besides Kanda. He would eat fast when I watch him. He finds it a little disturbing." Lavi chuckled taking the tray out of his room, and leaving me alone. I see what he means. I sighed, and I snuggled up in his bed and slept once again.

I opened my eyes slowly seeing the blurry world. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I noticed a sleeping figure next to me. I sighed. Lavi. He slightly snored which made me giggle. I studied his face a little. He looked a little cute from here. I never knew he would look so cute sleeping. What am I thinking?! I mentally screamed. He moved slightly, and I heard him mumble something.

"Lena..." I blinked. D-Did he just say my name? I glanced at him and he had his eyes open this time. He grinned.

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"Nothing. I...just have a headache." I sighed. I tried getting up, but my headache prevented me from standing up. I lost balance and hit my head against Lavi's side table. I felt my head killing me. I heard Lavi's voice, and I felt tears hit my cheeks. Is he crying? I saw darkness once again.

Lavi. He was all I can think about. When I looked at him I feel my heartbeat become faster. When he looks at me my cheeks turn a slight pink. When he says my name I get chills down my spine. When I think about him I want him to hold me. I just can't seem to remember anything about him. Did I like him before my loss of my precious memories? Am I just now developing feelings about him? I couldn't think straight. My eyes were heavy when I opened them. I noticed the room I was in; wasn't the one I remembered being in. It was the white room with that disinfectant smell again. I knew where I was, but I wasn't happy being here. I propped myself up and noticed there weren't any doctors. They must've taken my results already. I looked to see Lavi. He was slightly snoring. I blinked.

"L-Lavi?" I covered my mouth quickly, but he blinked his eyes open.

"Lena! Thank goodness your awake...again." I laughed. He sat in his seat excitedly. Lena cheeks weren't pink, they were slightly red. My headache was worst than ever. I clutched my head and I breathed heavily. "Lena! Lena! Are you alright?" Lavi put his arms around me. Next thing you know it Alice and Kanda come through the door. I continued to hold my head. My hands bunch the hairs on my head tightly, and I scream. Alice panicked and Kanda ran to get the nurse. Nurses and doctors rushed in noisily.

"Lena, I need to tell you something." Lavi said in my ear.

"W-What is it?" I cringed.

"I like you." He whispered.

"W-What?"I looked at him still clutching my head.

Lavi let go, and was pushed out of the room along with Alice. The doctor injected a syringe and I fell to the bed and slept. What I didn't know was a miracle was stuck to the headache.

"Cookie! Cookie! Where is that darn kitty? Cookie!" I called. Alice beside me sighed.

"Let's look for her tomorrow Lena. She'll probably come back tomorrow."

"No! I need to look for her!"

"Fine." Alice sighed, "I'll go that way and you go that way." She gestured me toward and empty street. I didn't see any cars driving down the street. What I didn't know that there was a car speeding 75 miles per hour than 45 miles per hour. My hood was on covering the side where the car was coming. It was my blind side at the moment. Then BAM! I was to the ground and then nothing. I shook my head vigorously and then I jolted up. I looked around. There stood Komui, Emily, Alice, Kanda, and Lavi.

"Lena?" Alice choked out.

"Uh...yea?"

"Do you remember who you are?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'm Lena Lee, and I'm 16 years old." I responded.

"What is the last thing you did with Alice?"

"I went looking for Cookie with her." I stopped. I-I remembered! Tears ran down my face and everyone came in a gave me a group hug. Soon after that everyone left and the only one who stayed behind was Lavi.

"Do you remember what I last told you?" He asked nervously.

"You said you liked me. Truth is I like you too." My face turned cherry red. He grinned. He sat on the bed closed in on my face, and before his lips touched mine he said, "You're the apple of my eye, Lena."

"Really Lavi?" I said sarcastically. We then shared our first kiss. I guess losing my memories wasn't bad after all.

^3^)^3^)

**Author: Thanks for reading please review or ask questions about the figurative language used. I no time what so ever to change it. So bye! BUT REVIEW! **

**\/\/\/**


End file.
